Silent Hidden
by Sends
Summary: Seseorang yang mampu membuatmu tersenyum adalah ia yang juga mampu membuatmu menangis. Seseorang itu adalah cinta yang salah.


Seseorang yang mampu membuatmu tersenyum adalah ia yang juga mampu membuatmu menangis.

-OoO-

Silent Hidden

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Kuroro Lucifer X Kurapika Kuruta

-OoO-

Derap langkah kuda membangunkan seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang keemasan. Matanya memandang ke sekeliling penuh selidik. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia bangkit dan bersandar ke sebuah gentong air. Kepalanya masih terasa sedikit berat meski ia sudah tertidur untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Manik birunya menangkap siluet ayahnya yang sedang mengendalikan kuda dari luar. Ia mendesah pelan. Berharap perjalanan panjang mereka bisa membawa hidup mereka kearah yang lebih baik.

Kurapika, gadis berambut pirang tadi berbalik melihat adiknya yang masih tertidur dengan lelap di sisinya. Dengan lembut ia mengelus puncak kepala adiknya. Merasakan lembutnya helaian rambut kecoklatan milik bocah lelaki itu.

'Ibu,' lirih Kurapika dalam hati.

Memori masa lalu kembali mengganggu pikirannya. Ingatan mengenai masa-masa indah bersama ibunya. Kini, semua tinggal kenangan. Ibunya meninggal setahun yang lalu karena menderita kanker otak.

Begitu ibunya meninggal, hidup Kurapika berubah. Ayahnya menjadi seorang pemabuk dan pemarah. Semua uang yang tersisa digunakan untuk berjudi.

_'Anak kurang ajar! Mati saja kau!'_

Kurapika meremas ujung bajunya yang sudah tampak lusuh. Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat ia rasakan ketika ia teringat kepada kata-kata ayahnya setiap mabuk. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Mencoba untuk menjadi kuat dan tegar. Hanya itu yang selalu dilakukan oleh Kurapika setiap harinya. Hingga suatu ketika, ayahnya pulang sambil menangis.

_'Maafkan ayah. Maafkan. Selama ini ayah tidak menjadi ayah yang baik. Ayah berjanji akan berubah. Ayah berjanji untuk meninggalkan semua kejahatan-kejahatan ayah. Percayalah pada ayah untuk sekali ini saja.'_

Senyum lirih terukir di wajah Kurapika. Hari itu langit dan bumi menjadi saksinya. Menjadi saksi dari semua perkataan yang keluar dari mulut ayahnya. Hari itu ia mulai belajar untuk percaya. Percaya akan segala sesuatu. Hari itu untuk pertama kalinya ia mampu tersenyum kembali. Kembali menyongsong kehidupan yang bahagia.

"Kurapika, Shalnark, coba ke sini sebentar."

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Kurapika. Ia melirik adiknya yang masih tertidur sekilas lalu segera menghampiri ayahnya. "Ada apa ayah?"

"Mana adikmu?"

Kurapika duduk di samping ayahnya. Sekilas ia melirik pria itu. Rambutnya yang coklat tampak bersinar di bawah cahaya matahari. Keringat membasahi pakaiannya. "Dia masih tidur."

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada putrinya. Tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan sendu melihat tampang anak gadisnya yang kurus dengan pakaian lusuh. "Kita akan segera sampai nak. Kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal," ucapnya. "Ayah tidak akan membiarkan kalian kelaparan dan kedinginan lagi."

Dengan sebelah tangan, pria itu menepuk pelan pundak Kurapika sebelum ia kembali berfokus pada jalanan.

"Apa itu tempatnya? Benarkah yang itu?" tanya Kurapika dengan girang ketika melihat sebuah desa kecil dari kejauhan.

"Iya, Kurapika. Di sana kita akan menempuh hidup baru kita," jawab pria itu sembari tersenyum lembut.

Kurapika tersenyum. Ayahnya sudah kembali seperti yang dulu. Ingin rasanya ia menari dan bersuka ria melihat ayahnya kembali. Dengan ragu, Kurapika menggandeng tangan ayahnya. Tangan yang pernah merengkuhnya dalam kehangatan dan juga tangan yang pernah memukulinya dengan rotan.

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat. Ia tidak ingin lagi mengingat kejadian nelangsa itu. Kini ayahnya sudah berubah. Ia bukan lagi ayah pemabuk yang dulu. Ia ayah yang bertanggung jawab. Dan itu adalah ayahnya!

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama. Kini kereta kuda mereka melaju dengan perlahan pada jalan setapak memasuki desa kecil tadi.

"We-Weg-nge," kata Kurapika mencoba mengeja kata-kata yang tertulis pada pintu gerbang depan desa tersebut.

"Wengen. Itu adalah nama desa ini. Mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal di sini. Apa kau sudah mengerti?" balas ayahnya.

Kurapika mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti, ayah."

Pria itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari balik mantelnya. "Ah, sekarang kita harus menemukan alamat ini."

Tatapan mata Kurapika tertuju pada mantel ayahnya. Ia masih ingat jelas kapan pertama kali ayahnya memiliki mantel itu. Mantel itu adalah pemberian dari ibunya pada hari natal bertahun-tahun lalu. Sekarang warna mantel itu sudah memudar. Berbeda sekali dengan yang ada di ingatan Kurapika.

Kereta kuda mereka berjalan memasuki desa. Kurapika memerhatikan rumah-rumah kayu megah yang dibangun di pinggir jalan dengan beranda yang sangat luas. Sepanjang perjalanan ia juga melihat rumah-rumah kayu lainnya dengan berbagai ukuran. Satu lagi yang menarik perhatian gadis itu.

"Ayah, mengapa aku tidak bisa menemukan satu pun mobil di sini?"

"Wengen tidak membiarkan kendaraan bermotor memasuki wilayah ini. Ayah juga tidak mengerti kenapa. Satu-satunya yang tersedia hanya kereta api. Tapi bukankah itu jadi lebih baik?"

Kurapika terdiam lagi. Kembali, ia memerhatikan sekeliling menikmati keindahan desa Wengen.

Kereta mereka bergerak meninggalkan pusat keramaian desa. Setelah berjalan beberapa jauh, akhirnya kereta mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah kayu berukuran sedang dan bertingkat dua, dengan beranda yang cukup besar.

"Kita sudah sampai, nak," kata ayahnya. "Ayo turun. Jangan lupa mamberi salam pada bibi dan paman Lucifer di dalam sana."

Kurapika masih terduduk diam di tempatnya. Ia melihat ayahnya turun dari kereta kuda dan segera menggendong Shalnark adiknya yang masih tidur. "Ayo bangun, jagoan. Kita sudah sampai."

Shalnark menggeliat pelan. "Apa ini sudah pagi?"

"Ayo bangun. Ini sudah siang," jawab ayahnya. Ia menurunkan Shalnark dari gendongannya lalu mengambil barang-barang bawaan mereka. "Ayo kita masuk."

Dengan ragu-ragu Kurapika mengikuti langkah ayahnya memasuki rumah itu. "Kemari Shalnark," panggil Kurapika seraya menggandeng tangan adiknya.

Ayahnya menurunkan barang bawaan mereka, meletakkannya di lantai papan sebelum mengetuk pintu.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Terdengar teriakan suara wanita dari dalam. Kurapika melihat ayahnya mengangkat barang-barangnya kembali dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. Begitu pintu terbuka, gadis manis itu bisa melihat seorang wanita bersama suaminya. Wanita itu tersenyum manis pada mereka semua, sementara suaminya langsung menghamburkan pelukan kepada ayah Kurapika.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Lucifer?" tanya ayah Kurapika. "Sudah lama sekali rasanya."

"Masih tetap seperti dulu, Marc ," balas Tuan Lucifer. Pria itu merangkul sahabat lamanya dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah. "Kau ingat saat kita memenangkan pacuan kuda itu? Hebat sekali! Kau membuat kuda pacu tua itu memenangkan pertandingan."

Kurapika dan adiknya berdiri mematung di depan pintu, sementara ayahnya telah memasuki rumah.

"Silahkan masuk," kata wanita itu. "Jangan malu. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Awalnya tidak seorang pun dari mereka yang bergerak. Entah mendapatkan dorongan dari mana, Kurapika dan Shalnark berjalan perlahan memasuki rumah itu. Begitu masuk, mereka langsuk duduk di sofa merah tua di dekat perapian.

"Astaga Marco! Sepertinya kita memang sudah bertambah tua," seru Lucifer. "Sejak kapan Kurapikamu menjadi sebesar ini? Seingatku dulu tingginya bahkan tidak melebihi perapian. Anak lelakimu jauh lebih mirip denganmu, Marc."

"Berapa umurmu sekarang nak?" tanya Alena Lucifer kepada Kurapika.

"Tahun ini 14, bibi," jawab Kurapika.

"Waktu memang belalu dengan sangat cepat," gumam nyonya Lucifer. Ia memperbaiki posisi pita biru kecil di atas kepala Kurapika sambil bersenandung.

"Alena, sebaiknya kau antar mereka dulu ke kamar. Mereka pasti sudah lelah."

"Bai-"

BRAK! Terdengar suara pintu dibanting dengan keras. Semua orang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk. Di sana mereka melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam bersimbah peluh. Sorot matanya menyiratkan rasa kesal yang teramat sangat.

"Di mana sopan santunmu, Kuroro?" bentak Alena begitu melihat putranya.

Kuroro tampak tidak mengindahkan ibunya. Ia terus berjalan dan langsung naik ke lantai atas sambil terus mengumpat kesal.

Alena menatap tamu-tamunya bergantian. "Percayalah dia bukan anak yang seperti itu. Aku yakin terjadi sesuatu di luar sana."

-OoO-

Kuroro mengangkat kapaknya dan membelah kayu menjadi dua. Sejak pagi hanya itu yang terus ia lakukan. Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak untuk menghapus peluh dengan handuk kecil yang ia gantungkan pada pundaknya. Hidungnya menangkap aroma masakan entah dari mana.

"Ehem, bibi Alena meminta kami membawakan ini untukmu."

Pemuda itu tersentak kaget. Untung saja kapaknya tidak sampai terjatuh. Tanpa berpaling untuk melihat ke asal suara ia berkata, "Letakkan saja di sana."

Kembali Kuroro mengangkat kapaknya dan membelah kayu-kayu yang lainnya menjadi dua bagian.

"Paman meminta kami untuk membantumu di sini," kata gadis itu lagi. "Berikan kapaknya, biar kami ikut membantumu."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir itu, Kuroro memutuskan untuk berbalik. Begitu ia berbalik, ia melihat dua orang di sana. Yang seorang adalah anak gadis berambut pirang, sementara yang satunya lagi adalah seorang bocah lelaki berambut coklat. Pemuda itu mengernyit melihat kedua anak itu. Membantu? Kuroro bertanya dalam hati. Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak kecil seperti mereka? Yang ada mereka malah membuatnya kerepotan.

Kuroro membalikkan badannya dan kembali menggenggam kapaknya. "Pergilah. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Bibi Alena ingin Anda segera pulang. Makanya Beliau meminta kami untuk membantu Anda," kata Shalnark.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu menghentikan kegiatannya lalu berbalik lagi. Kali ini, ia menatap lurus kearah Kurapika. Ia memerhatikan kedua manik biru gadis itu dengan seksama. Belum pernah ia melihat mata seperti itu sebelumnya. Harus ia akui, ia terpukau melihat mata gadis kecil itu.

"Ikat saja kayu-kayu yang sudah aku belah. Setelah itu letakkan di kotak yang ada di sana," kata Kuroro. "Kalau sudah selesai kita bisa pulang."

Dengan segera Kurapika dan Shalnark melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Kuroro. Mereka mengambil tali dan mengikat kayu-kayu itu.

Kuroro membelah beberapa kayu lagi sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti dan beristirahat. Lagi pula, dia masih memiliki hati. Semakin banyak ia membelah kayu, maka semakin berat pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan kedua anak kecil itu.. Ia duduk disebuah batu besar sambil menikmati makanannya. Sambil makan ia memerhatikan gadis tadi.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kuroro.

"Namaku Kurapika dan ini adikku Shalnark," jawabnya singkat.

Tidak ada lagi dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Semua pekerjaan berlangsung dalam suasana yang hening. Ketika hari mulai sore, barulah Kurapika dan adiknya selesai mengikat kayu-kayu tadi.

Dengan wajah datar Kuroro memberikan dua ikat kayu pada Kurapika. "Angkat ini sampai di rumah. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian pulang dengan tangan kosong."

Kurapika merasa kebingungan tapi tidak menolak pekerjaan aneh itu. Ia memberikan seikat kayu pada adiknya lalu berbaik melihat kearah pemuda berambut hitam itu. "Kita pulang sekarang?"

"Ya, kita pulang sekarang."

Sepanjang jalan Kurapika sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa. Tapi ia sadar kalau pemuda bernama Kuroro itu terus memelototinya dengan pandangan menakutkan. Pemikiran bahwa Kuroro membencinya mulai menyeruak dalam otak gadis itu.

Mereka bertiga sampai ketika hari sudah menjelang malam. Langit sudah gelap namun bintang-bintang belum terlihat di angkasa. Saat mereka memasuki rumah, mereka tidak menemukan seorang pun di sana.

"Kemana mereka semua?" gumam Kuroro.

Baru saja pemuda itu berjalan beberapa langkah, terdengar suara keras.

"Kejutan!"

Kuroro terbelalak. Apa ini?

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kuroro," kata Alena sembari memeluk putra semata wayangnya. "Jangan bilang kau melupakan ulang tahunmu sendiri."

"Terima kasih, ibu," balas Kuroro senang, meski harus ia akui ia memang melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kalian semua makan dulu. Pasti kalian sudah lelah," lanjut nyonya Lucifer. Wanita itu mengajak mereka bertiga memasuki ruang makan di mana piring-piring dan berbagai jenis makanan sudah tertata dengan rapi di atas meja. Aroma ayam panggang dan lemon tercium dengan sangat jelas. Kurapika, Shalnark dan Kuroro langsung bergabung di meja berbentuk lingkaran itu.

Kurapika sengaja mengambil tempat yang berjauhan dari Kuroro. Ia yakin pemuda itu tidak ingin duduk terlalu dekat dengannya. Dari gerak geriknya, Kurapika tahu kalau Kuroro sangat membenci dirinya. Gadis itu sepertinya lupa dengan posisi meja yang berbentuk lingkaran, di mana setiap orang bisa saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Mari makan," kata Tuan Lucifer.

Selama menikmati makan malamnya, Kurapika terus menunduk. Ia takut tatapannya bertemu dengan pemuda tadi, karena Ia sadar Kuroro terus memelototinya. Gadis itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Kenapa? Apa yang salah dengannya? Kenapa pemuda bermata onyx itu terus memelototinya? Atau jangan-jangan ada yang salah dengan pakaiannya?

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kuroro. Ibu sudah membuatkan kue untukmu," kata Alena Lucifer sambil membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun berukuran besar.

Kurapika mendesah napas lega. Ia berterima kasih pada bibi Alena yang telah mengalihkan perhatian pemuda itu. Matanya melirik kearah lilin yang tertancap pada kue itu. 24. Ternyata pemuda bernama Kuroro itu sudah berusia 24 tahun.

"Ibu, aku sudah terlalu tua untuk meniup lilin ulang tahun," protes Kuroro pada ibunya. Dengan malas ia berdiri dan bersiap untuk meniup lilin ulang tahunnya. Pemuda itu menutup mata, mengucapkan permohonannya sebelum meniup lilin.

'_Semoga aku salah_'

-OoO-

"Kau tahu Shalnark," kata Kurapika kepada adiknya sebelum tidur. "Aku ingin memberi hadiah untuk ayah."

"Kau bercanda? Kita bahkan tidak memiliki uang sepeser pun. Apa yang ingin kau berikan?"

Kurapika menutup matanya, mencoba menghadapi kenyataan pahit kalau ia memang tidak memiliki apa-apa. Ia membuka matanya kembali setelah mendesah sebal. "Kita harus mencari uang. Selain itu, kita jadi bisa segera memiliki rumah sendiri. Aku tidak ingin terus menumpang di sini."

Shalnark membalikkan badannya. Ia memandang kakaknya yang sedang berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar. "Siapa yang mau mempekerjakan bocah 10 tahun dengan kakaknya yang berusia 14 tahun?"

Dalam hati, Kurapika mengiyakan perkataan adiknya. Memang cukup mustahil untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan bila belum mencukupi umur. Kalau memang mencari pekerjaan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, ayahnya tidak harus sampai menumpang di rumah sahabatnya. Terlebih, pemuda bernama Kuroro itu tidak perlu menjadi penebang kayu. Sayangnya dalam kasusnya, seorang remaja lebih sulit lagi untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan.

"Aku akan memikirkannya nanti," jawab Kurapika. "Tapi pasti ada jalan untuk kita."

Shalnark menganggukkan kepala meski ia tidak yakin apa kakaknya melihatnya atau tidak.

"Aku akan menemukan cara mendapatkan uang secepatnya," lanjut gadis itu lagi. "Selamat malam, Shalnark."

Kurapika meniup lilin yang terdapat di dekat tempat tidurnya. Kamarnya langsung gelap seketika. Tanpa penerangan. Sambil terus memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan uang, ia tertidur.

Gadis pirang itu terbangun ketika cahaya matahari menembus jendela kamarnya. Setelah selesai membereskan diri, ia membangunkan adiknya. Tanpa peduli apa adiknya sudah bangun atau tidak, gadis itu segera berlari meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi, sayang. Hari yang cerah sekali," sapa Tuan Lucifer padanya.

"Selamat pagi, paman," balasnya. "Apa aku bisa mengetahui letak kamar paman Kuroro?"

Pria itu tertawa keras sebelum membalas pertanyaan Kurapika. "Kamarnya berada di lantai dua, tepat di dekat tangga. Jangan sampai dia tahu kalau kau memanggilnya paman. Nanti dia bisa marah."

Kurapika berlari lagi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelah ia sampai kedepan pintu kamar Kuroro, ia menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan. "Kau bisa, Kurapika!"

Perlahan-lahan tangan kurus Kurapika meraih gagang pintu. Dengan sangat perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Pelan sekali.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

Suara bariton itu langsung terdengar di telinga Kurapika. Ia mengernyit saat menyadari Kuroro masih berbaring di ranjangnya. Jadi, bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Seingatnya, pintu tadi nyaris tidak bersuara, sekecil apapun itu.

"Apa aku mengganggumu, paman?" tanya Kurapika.

"Keluar."

"Apa kau masih tidur?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Oleh karena itu, Kurapika duduk di tepi ranjang Kuroro sambil menatap ke sekelilingnya dengan penuh rasa kagum. "Aku akan menunggu sampai paman bangun."

Kamar Kuroro besar. Lantainya ditutupi karpet tebal berwarna ungu muda sementara dinding kamarnya berwarna gelap. Kurapika tidak yakin warna apa itu, karena hampir seluruh dinding kamar Kuroro tertutupi dengan pigura-pigura beraneka macam ukuran. Kamar itu mungkin terlihat seperti pameran lukisan bagi sebagian orang.

Kurapika terdiam melihat sebuah kanvas berukuran sangat besar yang masih putih bersih. Mungkin saja ia kehabisan ide, batin Kurapika. Ia terdiam lagi sambil memandangi lukisan-lukisan lainnya.

Kuroro menggeliat. Saat ia mengintip, gadis kecil itu masih ada di sana. Sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil mengamat-amati lukisannya. Dengan terpaksa, Kuroro membuka matanya dan duduk bersandar di ranjangnya.

"Aku sudah bangun," kata pemuda itu. "Sekarang keluar."

Pemuda itu berharap Kurapika segera keluar setelah ia berkata demikian. Diluar dugaan, gadis itu malah menatapnya dengan kedua mata birunya yang besar.

"Aku datang untuk meminta bantuan. Tidak untuk membangunkanmu."

"Ya, tapi kau sudah membangunkanku."

Kurapika merasa sedikit bersalah, tapi tidak sedikit pun berniat untuk meminta maaf. Ia kembali menuju alasan pertamanya memasuki kamar itu. "Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuan paman untuk mencari uang."

Kuroro bergerak mengambil dompet miliknya yang terdapat pada meja kecil di dekat ranjangnya. "Berapa yang kau inginkan?"

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak mengemis. Aku ingin paman membantuku mencari pekerjaan."

"Pergilah," tolak Kuroro. "Jangan mempersulit hidupmu."

Kuroro kembali berbaring dan menutup matanya. Berharap Kurapika menyerah dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, Kuroro mengintip lagi dan melihat Kurapika masih tetap duduk dengan manis di tepi ranjangnya. Menyerah, pemuda itu kembali duduk dan memelototi gadis pirang itu.

"Cobalah menjadi tukang koran."

"Apa paman mau mengantarku setiap hari ke desa? Kita tinggal di pinggiran, paman."

"Ah, lupakan! Ayo jadi pengantar susu setiap pagi."

"Tetap sama saja, paman. Kita harus masuk ke desa untuk mengambil susu itu."

Kuroro mulai merasa frustasi, tapi ia yakin Kurapika tidak akan pergi sebelum menemukan apa yang ia inginkan-Pekerjaan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Kuroro. "Kau harus membantuku mengikat kayu setiap hari. Aku yang akan menggajimu."

Kurapika hampir saja melompat kegirangan mendengar Kuroro akan mempekerjakannya. Namun, ia masih bisa menahan diri. Lagi pula, itu hanya akan menambah kebencian Kuroro kepadanya, pikir Kurapika.

"Terima kasih banyak, paman. Aku dan adikku tidak akan melupakan bantuan paman."

Kuroro melihat Kurapika langsung berjalan keluar hendak meninggalkan kamarnya. Sebelum gadis itu sampai di ambang pintu, Kuroro bertanya. "Mau kau apakan uang itu?"

Gadis itu membalas sambil tersenyum manis, "Ketidaktahuan adalah berkat."

-OoO-

"Lima puluh!" Seru Kurapika dan Shalnark bersamaan. "Kita berhasil mengumpulkan CHF 50 (mata uang Swiss; Franc Swiss) dalam tiga bulan."

Bocah berambut coklat itu menatap kakaknya lekat-lekat. "Benda apa yang akan ayah sukai?"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya," jawab gadis berambut pirang. "Kita akan memberi mantel baru untuk ayah."

"Bagaimana cara kita ke desa?" tanya adiknya. Wajahnya langsung terlihat murung menyadari betapa sulitnya untuk mereka agar bisa sampai ke desa.

Kurapika menepuk pundak adiknya sambil melemparkan senyum lebar. "Jangan takut. Aku sudah meminta tumpangan pada paman. Lagi pula malam ini paman akan berangkat ke desa untuk menjual kayu bakar."

Setelah makan malam, Kurapika dan Shalnark ikut bersama Kuroro pergi ke desa.

"Pakai mantelmu dengan baik Shalnark," kata Marco seraya merapikan mantel putranya. Pria itu berbalik menatap putrinya setelah selesai merapikan mantel Shalnark. "Kurapika, jaga adikmu baik-baik."

Kuroro membantu Shalnark naik ke kereta setalah itu berpamitan pergi. "Ayah, paman, kami pergi dulu."

Kereta kuda mereka mulai bergerak. Kurapika bisa mendengar suara derap langkah kuda dengan jelas. Sayup-sayup ia juga bisa mendengar suara serangga-serangga malam. Udara malam yang dingin serasa menusuk tulang-tulang Kurapika.

"Biar kutebak," ujar Kuroro tiba-tiba. "Uang yang kalian kumpulkan selama ini akan kalian gunakan untuk membeli sesuatu nanti."

Shalnark menjawab dengan cara bicaranya yang khas, "Paman benar."

Kurapika tersenyum melihat adiknya dan Kuroro. Bekerja kepada tukang kayu egois itu ternyata tidak seburuk yang dipikirkan oleh Kurapika. Buktinya, Kuroro tidak pernah memaksa mereka untuk bekerja. Bahkan mereka diberi kebebasan untuk berlibur kapan saja. Dan lagi, upah yang mereka terima cukup besar untuk pekerjaan mudah seperti mengikat kayu.

"Kurapika, apa kau membawa minyak tambahan? Aku yakin kau tidak ingin mati kedinginan karena tidak memiliki api," tanya Kuroro. Pemuda itu melirik sekilas ke arah Kurapika, menatap iris birunya.

"Sudah. Kuletakkan di belakang bersama cadangan makanan kita."

Tiga bulan bekerja untuk pemuda itu menyadarkan Kurapika satu hal. Ya, Kuroro ternyata sekejam yang ia duga. Malah pemuda itu terlalu baik baginya. Sangat tidak cocok dengan pembawaannya yang terkesan menakutkan dan arogan.

"Bagus. Kau memang anak pintar," puji pemuda itu.

Gadis pirang itu bersyukur kegelapan malam berhasil menyembunyikan rona kemerahan di pipinya. Harus ia akui, rasa senang itu selalu tebersit kala Kuroro memujinya. Ia yakin Shalnark juga merasakan hal yang sama. Karena pemuda itu bukan tipe orang yang senang memuji. Satu pujian saja dari Kuroro bisa berarti sangat besar bagi kedua bersaudara itu. Apalagi mengingat kedekatan mereka bertiga semenjak tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Kapan kita akan sampai, paman?" tanya Shalnark. "Apa kita sudah dekat? Apa paman sudah sering ke desa?"

Kuroro menatap Shalnark dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk ditebak. Apa itu berarti senang? Atau tidak suka?

"Sangat sering. Sampai-sampai aku muak melihat desa itu," jawab Kuroro. "Tapi mau tidak mau aku harus menjual kayu-kayu bakar ini ke desa. Kalau tidak mereka semua akan kedinginan dan kelaparan. Sementara aku akan kehabisan uang."

Mereka bertiga memilih untuk diam setelah itu. Sibuk dengan pemikiran-pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Setelah beberapa lama, mereka melihat cahaya lampu-lampu malam yang sangat indah. Kuroro tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi senang kedua bocah yang ikut serta bersamanya.

"Jangan senang dulu anak-anak," kata pemuda itu. "Aku harus pergi mengantarkan kayu-kayu ini. Besok aku akan mengantar kalian ketempat yang kalian mau."

"Tidak apa-apa. Prioritas kami adalah kepentingan paman," balas Kurapika.

Kuroro mencibir mendengar jawaban dari Kurapika. "Kalau begitu besok kita langsung pulang saja. Aku punya kepentingan untuk segera mengumpulkan kayu bakar lagi."

Pemuda bermata onyx itu tertawa saat melihat Kurapika memincingkan mata kepadanya.

Kereta kuda mereka berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah yang berada di jantung desa itu. Kuroro meminta Kurapika untuk tetap tinggal di kereta sementara ia berada di dalam sana.

Kedua bersaudara itu mengintip dari kereta kuda saat pintu terbuka. Di sana mereka melihat seorang pria paruh baya langsung merangkul Kuroro ketika melihat pemuda itu di depan rumahnya. Pria itu berbalik dan meneriakkan nama seseorang. Tidak lama berselang, Kurapika dan Shalnark melihat seorang gadis berambut soft pink berlari keluar dan langsung memeluk Kuroro.

"Aku baru tahu paman punya pacar," kata Shalnark. "Apa kau sudah tahu sebelumnya?"

Kurapika menggeleng. "Mungkin paman menyembunyikannya karena malu."

Mereka berdua terkejut saat merasakan kereta kuda mereka tiba-tiba terguncang. Sontak, mereka berdua berbalik kearah belakang. Di sana mereka melihat beberapa orang pemuda mengangkat kayu-kayu yang ada pada kereta mereka dan memasukkannya kedalam keranjang-keranjang berukuran besar.

"Kalian pencuri!" teriak Kurapika dan Shalnark sekencang-kencangnya. "Pencuriiiiiiiiiii!"

Pemuda-pemuda itu tampak terkejut tapi tidak beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri. Karena melihat 'pencuri-pencuri' itu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, Kurapika dan Shalnark berteriak dengan lebih keras.

Kuroro terkejut mendengar teriakan tersebut. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, ia segera berlari menghampiri Kurapika dan Shalnark. "Ada apa ini?"

"Kami tidak tahu," kata salah seorang dari 'pencuri' tadi. "Tiba-tiba saja mereka berteriak."

Kuroro menunduk. "Maafkan aku. Adik-adikku tidak sopan."

Pemuda itu mengajak Kurapika dan Shalnark untuk masuk ke dalam rumah setelah memberikan mereka penjelasan kepada mereka. Pertama, pemuda-pemuda tadi bukan pencuri. Tapi pekerja dari seorang pria yang membeli kayu-kayu dari Kuroro. Kedua, gadis berambut soft pink tadi bukan pacarnya.

Entah mengapa ada sedikit rasa lega di hati Kurapika mendengar pernyataan kedua yang diberikan oleh Kuroro. Tunggu. Lega? Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Dia tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan lebih pada paman Kuroro itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya adik," ujar gadis berambut soft pink bernama Neon. "Mereka lucu sekali."

"Ya, mereka memang lucu," balas Kuroro cuek.

"Apa kalian akan langsung pulang?"

Kuroro menggeleng. "Tidak. Kami akan menginap satu malam. Kasihan kalau mereka harus pulang sekarang."

Gadis bernama Neon itu tampak mengiba. "Kasihan sekali. Seharusnya kau tidak membawa serta adik-adikmu di hari sedingin ini."

Kuroro berbalik menatap Kurapika dan Shalnark secara bergantian. Memberi kode yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh mereka berdua. Kuroro mendesah sebal. Mereka tidak mengerti, batin Kuroro. Ah tidak! Sepertinya Kuroro punya ide yang lebih brilian. Pemuda itu memperbaiki posisi mantel dan syal milik Shalnark dan Kurapika.

"Kasihan mereka pasti kedinginan," ujar pemuda itu beralibi. "Sebaiknya kami segera pergi. Terima kasih banyak. Sampaikan pada ayahmu."

Kuroro berlalu dari rumah itu secepat yang ia bisa. Harus ia akui ia tidak begitu suka di sana.

"Paman tampak murung," Kurapika memecah keheningan di kereta. "Siapa kakak tadi?"

"Bukan orang penting. Orang tua kami menjodohkan kami sejak kecil," jawab Kuroro dengan ekspresi biasa. Seakan itu adalah hal paling wajar yang pernah ada di muka bumi.

Setelah itu tidak ada perbincangan lagi selama mereka berada di kereta.

Mereka menyewa sebuah kamar berukuran sedang dengan sebuah ranjang besar dan sofa. Terdapat perapian untuk menghangatkan ruangan tersebut. Kuroro langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Membiarkan rasa lelahnya sirna.

"Kalian bisa tidur di ranjang," kata Kuroro.

Shalnark dan Kurapika berseru hampir bersamaan, "Terima kasih paman."

Pemuda berambut hitam legam itu terus terjaga sambil membaca buku. Ia menutup bukunya setelah mendengar suara dengkuran halus. Matanya melirik kearah kedua bocah yang dibawanya. Kuroro menutup bukunya lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang. Ia duduk di samping Kurapika dan tersenyum pahit.

"Kau anak domba yang malang."

Pemuda itu memainkan helaian rambut Kurapika sebelum kembali ke sofa dan segera tidur.

-OoO-

"Yang hitam," kata Kuroro.

Kurapika mengangguk dan langsung memilih mantel berwarna hitam untuk ayahnya. Gadis kecil itu membawa mantel hitam ke kasir. Seorang pelayan toko langsung menyapa dengan ramah, "Harganya CHF 53."

Seketika itu juga Kurapika memucat. Ternyata hasil kerjanya selama tiga bulan belum juga cukup.

"Berikan uangmu."

Gadis itu mendongak, mencari asal suara. Di sana ia melihat Kuroro berdiri di sampingnya. Dengan patuh ia langsung memberikan semua uang yang ia punya kepada Kuroro. Kurapika terdiam. Ia terus memerhatikan pemuda itu. Diluar dugaan, pemuda itu menambahkan CHF 3 untuk membayar mantel itu.

"Terima kasih," kata Kurapika setelah menerima bungkusan plastik dari Kuroro.

"Sama-sama," balas Kuroro. "Anggap saja itu upah karena mau menemaniku mengantarkan pesanan kayu."

Ah tidak. Kurapika mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa senang mendapatkan 'perhatian' kecil dari pemuda itu. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh sampai jatuh hati pada orang yang sudah sangat baik padanya.

'Lagi pula umur kami berbeda 10 tahun,' dalih Kurapika dalam hati.

-OoO-

Kuroro mempercepat laju kereta kuda mereka saat melihat keramaian dari jauh. Suasana menjadi semakin menegangkan ketika telinga mereka menangkap suara tangis yang menyayat hati. Kurapika bisa melihat pemuda itu tampak ketakutan. Untuk pertama kalinya gadis itu melihat Kuroro khawatir.

"Bukankah itu bar milik paman Lucifer?" bisik Shalnark pada kakaknya.

Kurapika mengangguk.

Kuroro melompat dari kereta sebelum kereta itu benar-benar berhenti. Panik. Satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan situasi saat ini. Pemuda itu menerobos masuk ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang dengan sangat terburu-buru. Tidak peduli lagi dengan umpatan orang-orang yang ia dorong. Begitu ia mencapai baris depan kerumunan orang-orang itu, matanya membulat sempurna.

"Siapa?" tanya Kuroro. Kepalanya menunduk. Suaranya terdengar parau. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

Dari sisi yang lainnya, Kurapika dan Shalnark menerobos kerumunan orang. Mereka berdua terkejut bukan main saat melihat Tuan Lucifer terbaring di lantai dengan bersimbah darah. Sebuah lubang kecil terlihat pada dadanya-Ia tertembak. Kurapika segera memeluk adiknya. Sementara adiknya terisak di pelukannya, iris birunya mencari-cari Kuroro.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?" ulang Kuroro. Kali ini Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap kerumunan orang yang ada di sana satu persatu dengan penuh emosi.

Tubuh Kurapika bergetar saat melihat ekspresi wajah Kuroro. Selama ini pemuda itu tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi apapun selain tersenyum tipis. Gadis itu ketakutan.

Satu per satu meninggalkan bar. Hingga tidak seorang pun tersisa kecuali Kuroro, Kurapika dan Shalnark. Kedua bersaudara itu tidak sedikit pun beranjak dari tempatnya semula, sementara Kuroro mulai berjalan terseok-seok mendekati tubuh ayahnya yang tergeletak tidak bernyawa.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersungkur di samping jasad ayahnya. "Kau pernah bilang ingin pergi memancing di hari bersalju. Kau juga pernah bilang kalau aku sebaiknya menghindari pertengkaran apapun."

Hening.

Kuroro berkata lagi, seakan ayahnya bisa mendengar kata-katanya. "Tapi kau pergi karena entah apa. Kau tertembak. Lucu sekali. Kau pasti berkelahi."

Baru saja pemuda itu ingin berbicara lagi, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sentuhan lembut di pundaknya. Kuroro menoleh. Mata onyxnya bertemu dengan manik biru Kurapika.

"Bibi ada di depan pintu."

-OoO-

Air mata sudah mengering. Yang tersisa hanya luka yang mendalam. Luka yang akan sulit untuk sembuh.

Langit berduka. Tetes-tetes air hujan mengguyur desa Wengen, tepat saat pemakaman Tuan Lucifer dilaksanakan.

Tamu-tamu sudah pulang satu per satu. Yang tersisa hanyalah keluarganya dan keluarga dari sahabat terbaiknya. Mereka semua membisu menatap batu nisan.

"Ehem."

Semuanya sontak mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke asal suara. Seorang pria paruh baya berdiri di sana. Pakaiannya basah kuyup. Sepertinya ia terguyur hujan sedari tadi. Tubuh pria itu menggigil.

"Aku akan berhenti," kata pria itu. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi polisi lagi."

Alena berjalan mendekati pria paruh baya itu, berbagi payung dengannya. "Kenapa?"

"Wengen tidak membutuhkan polisi semacam aku. Mabuk hingga menembak orang yang tak bersalah. Anggaplah ini hukuman bagiku. Aku tidak bisa bertanggung jawab selain dengan jalan ini."

Alena memindahkan payungnya ke tangan pria itu. "Kalau itu bisa mengembalikan suamiku kembali, lakukanlah. Tapi sebaiknya jangan berbuat hal sia-sia."

Wanita itu pergi. Membiarkan pria paruh baya itu dengan payungnya, sementara ia kini terguyur air hujan. Ia pergi dengan perasaan puas karena telah mengetahui pelaku pembunuhan suaminya. Tapi dibalik itu, tindakannya membuat pria paruh baya itu menyesali perbuatannya seumur hidup.

-OoO-

Kuroro membersihkan senapan milik ayahnya. Tindakan yang tidak pernah ia lakukan selama ini. Ia berpikir tindakan itu bisa mengobati kerinduannya pada ayahnya. Sayangnya itu tidak berhasil.

"Masuk."

Seorang gadis berambut pirang langsung memasuki kamar Kuroro. "Kau selalu tahu kalau aku sedang berdiri di balik pintu itu."

"Ya, aku memang selalu tahu."

Kurapika berjalan perlahan sambil membawa nampan berisi coklat panas. Setelah meletakkan secangkir coklat panas di atas meja, gadis itu duduk di samping Kuroro.

"Kau belum menangis sejak hari kematian paman."

Kuroro terdiam, masih sibuk dengan senapan tua milik ayahnya.

"Aku tahu kau sedih," lanjut Kurapika. "Aku juga pernah merasakannya."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mematung di tempat duduknya. "Apa yang kau rasakan saat kehilangan ibumu?"

Kurapika menoleh, menatap Kuroro yang saat ini menampakkan ekspresinya yang tidak tertebak. "Sama dengan yang kau rasakan saat ini."

Kuroro meletakkan senapan tua ayahnya, memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kotak panjang yang terbuat dari kayu. Kini ia duduk berhadapan dengan Kurapika. Pemuda itu bertanya, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kau butuh bantuan?"

Kuroro langsung memeluk gadis kecil itu. Ia terisak.

Kurapika membalas pelukan Kuroro. Ia mencoba untuk membuat pemuda itu menjadi lebih tenang. "Menangislah sepuasmu. Itu mungkin akan membuatmu jadi lebih baik."

Seolah terhanyut akan kesedihan Kuroro, Kurapika ikut menangis. Ia menangis mengingat ibunya. Menangis mengingat paman Lucifer yang sudah begitu baik kepadanya. Ia juga menangis ketika menyadari perasaan sukanya menjadi semakin besar kepada Kuroro. Ia merasa berdosa. Berdosa kepada semua yang ada di dalam dunia ini. Kenapa ia harus jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu?

Setelah puas menangis, Kuroro melepaskan pelukannya. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Kurapika pergi.

"Mungkin besok kami akan pindah. Sungguh tidak baik bila kami tinggal lebih lama lagi di sini. Kami sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan."

Langkah gadis pirang itu terhenti. Apa yang baru saja ia dengar? Ayahnya akan pindah? Ya, sepertinya sudah cukup ia merepotkan keluarga Lucifer. Lagi pula sepertinya kondisi keuangan ayahnya sudah lebih baik. Mungkin mereka sudah bisa menyewa rumah di desa.

"Kenapa kalian tidak tinggal di bar kami saja?" tanya Alena. "Aku berniat untuk menutup bar itu selamanya. Tidak akan ada lagi orang yang mabuk di tempat itu. Aku tidak mau terjadi pertumpahan darah lainnya karena mabuk."

"Terima kasih banyak, Alena. Kami sudah menerima sangat banyak dari kalian. Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus membalas seperti apa lagi."

"Seperti ini saja. Kau dan anak-anakmu akan tinggal di barku. Aku berencana untuk membuat sebuah restoran kecil di sana. Jika kalian bersedia, kalian yang harus mengelola restoran itu untukku," kata Alena. "Cukup adil bukan?"

Kurapika menghela napas. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya ia pergi. Dengan begitu ia bisa menghilangkan perasaannya kepada Kuroro. Sudah saatnya ia mengambil sikap dewasa. Lebih baik ia mundur sebelum ia membuat luka yang lebih besar di hatinya.

-OoO-

3 tahun kemudian...

Kurapika merapikan rambutnya yang panjang. Waktu ternyata memang berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Sekarang tinggi Shalnark sudah melebihi tinggi badannya. Semuanya berubah dalam waktu tiga tahun. Satu hal yang tidak berubah hanyalah perasaannya pada pemuda bernama Kuroro. Perasaan itu tumbuh semakin besar diluar kehendaknya. Dan itu membingungkan. Sangat.

Setelah selesai merapikan rambutnya, gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya. Bergabung bersama keluarga kecilnya untuk menikmati sarapan.

"Selamat pagi kak," sapa Shalnark.

Gadis itu duduk di samping adiknya, mengambil roti bakar dan mengoleskan selai di atasnya.

"Ehem," ayahnya berdehem. "Bagaimana pendapat kalian kalau seandainya ayah menikah lagi?"

Kurapika dan Shalnark tersedak. Tapi keduanya membalas ayahnya dengan senyuman.

"Kalau itu bisa membuat ayah bahagia, kami setuju-setuju saja."

Marco tersenyum. "Kalau begitu tidak lama lagi Kuroro akan menjadi kakak kalian."

Gadis pirang itu terdiam. Tidak. Bukan itu yang ia inginkan. Di sisi lain ia juga ingin ayahnya bahagia.

"Aku harus pergi, ayah. Mungkin aku akan pulang malam."

Kurapika langsung pergi. Ia hanya mengambil tas kecilnya dan langsung berlari menuju stasiun kereta. Napasnya menjadi sesak. Hatinya seperti diiris.

Ia mengambil pemberangkatan pertama dan menyewa sebuah kereta kuda untuk sampai ke rumah bibi Alena. Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 45 menit, akhirnya Kurapika sampai ke rumah bibi Alena.

"Bibi, apa paman Kuroro ada?" tanya Kurapika.

Bibi Alena tersenyum lembut pada Kurapika. Senyumnya masih seramah dulu. Mengingatkan Kurapika akan pertemuan pertamanya dengan keluarga Lucifer. "Kuroro belum pulang. Sejak kalian pindah, ia selalu pulang terlambat. Mungkin karena tidak ada lagi yang membantunya mengikat kayu bakar."

"Dia terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Kau bisa menemuinya di hutan kalau kau mau. Bibi mau mandi dulu."

Kurapika melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga. Memasuki kamar yang terletak tepat di dekat tangga. Kamar itu tetap sama seperti tiga tahun yang lalu. Masih seperti pameran lukisan, batin Kurapika.

Matanya memandang sebuah lukisan besar. Lukisan itu belum ada tiga tahun yang lalu. Mungkin Kuroro baru saja membuatnya. Ia melihat gambar singa besar dengan matanya yang tajam. Singa itu mengamati anak domba dari kejauhan. Di sisi lain lukisan itu terdapat nama dari lukisan itu.

'Silent Hidden,' Kurapika membatin.

Kurapika menyentuh lukisan itu. Mulai dari lukisan singa itu, turun ke anak domba kecil. Jemarinya terhenti ketika ia hendak menggerakkan jarinya lagi. Ada yang aneh. Kurapika melihat sebuah bagian yang sedikit timbul dari lukisan itu. Ia menarik bagian itu. Terdapat selembar kertas yang sudah dilipat menjadi dua bagian, di rekatkan pada kanvas lalu di warnai dengan menggunakan cat. Cerdik sekali, pikir Kurapika. Ia membuka kertas itu lalu membaca isinya.

_'I tried and tried to let you know_

_I love you but I'm letting go_

_It may not last but I don't know_

_Just don't know_

_If you don't know then you can't care_

_And I show up but you're not there_

_But I'm waiting and you want to_

_Still afraid that I will desert you_

_Everyday with every word whispered_

_We get more far away_

_The distance between us makes it so hard to stay_

_But nothing last forever but be honest, babe_

_It hurts but it may be the only way'_

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

Sebuah suara mengejutkan Kurapika. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kuroro berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari dulu?" tanya Kurapika. "Kenapa baru sekarang?"

Kuroro menatap Kurapika. "Ketidaktahuan adalah berkat."

"Sudah terlambat."

-OoO-

I never knew perfection till

I heard you speak and now it kills me

Just to hear you say the simple things

It's not right, not okay

Say the words that you're saying

Maybe we're better off this way

I'm not fine, I'm in pain

It's harder everyday

Maybe we're better off this way

THE END

-OoO-

Disclaimer : Better off this way and Nothing last forever by Maroon 5.

A/N: Fic ini sy persembahkan khusus untuk yg berulangtahun tanggal 12 Januari. Semoga sukses disegala bidang. Sy jg berterima kasih untuk Momoyukii karena telah mengajarkan saya tetang 'ketidaktahuan adalah berkat.' Ampuni saya bila terjadi typo(s).

Jangan lupa Review.


End file.
